Bloom/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Transformation Fairy Bloom.png Charmix Bloom.png Series Bloom fighting.jpg Bloom's Powers are back.jpg Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Bloom and Buddy.PNG Dark Bloom S2.jpg Specials Dark bloom nick.jpg |-|Enchantix= Transformation Enchantix Bloom.png Finish Bloom.jpg Series Coming Soon... Movies Coming Soon... |-|Believix= Transformation 457px-Bloom7zoomix-1-j.jpg 457px-Bloom Speedixh.jpg 458px-Tracix Bloomg.jpg Sophix Bloom.png Bloom Lovix.jpg Bloom's Believix - Magical Adventure.jpg Series Movies |-|Harmonix= Transformation TBA Series Coming Soon... |-|Sirenix= Transformation TBA Series Coming Soon... Movies Coming Soon... |-|Bloomix= Transformation TBA Trailer Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 4.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Mythix= Transformation TBA Trailer Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 5.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Butterflix= Transformation TBA Trailer Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 6.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 7.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 8.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 10.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 11.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 15.png Season 7 Title Card.png New Transformation - Butterflix.png Promotional Trailer Winx On Italy 1.png Winx On Italy 2.png Winx On Italy 3.png Winx On Italy 4.png Winx On Italy 5.png Winx On Italy 6.png Winx On Italy 7.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Tynix= Transformation TBA Series Coming Soon... Seasons |-|Season 1= Series WinxClub.jpg Winx Club Bloom.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png BloomKid2.jpg Bloom and Vanessa.jpg Bloomwithapple.jpg Bloom Stopping Knut.PNG Bloom First Spell.png Bloom's first spell.jpg Just Winx.jpg Bloom relaxing.jpg WinxBloomClub.jpg MitziBobcat118.png Winx Club - Episode 113 Mistake.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg Mike and Vanessa revealing to Bloom that she is adopted.png Winx Club - Episode 113 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png Specials Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png BloomNick.png Bloom and Stella dancing.jpg |-|Season 2= Series Winx season 2.png Specials Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Trailer Series |-|Season 4= Trailer Series |-|Season 5= Series |-|Season 6= Trailer Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer 3.png Kiko S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom S6 Trailer 5.png Bloom S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 7.png Flora & Bloom S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 8.png Bloom S6 Trailer 9.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer 2.png Icy S6 Trailer 9.png Bloom S6 Trailer 10.png Bloom S6 Trailer 11.png Bloom S6 Trailer 12.png Bloom S6 Trailer 13.png Bloom S6 Trailer 14.png Bloom S6 Trailer 15.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 7.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 10.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Bloom S6 Trailer 16.png Bloom S6 Trailer 17.png Bloom S6 Opening (Trailer).png Bloom S6 Trailer 18.png Series |-|Season 7= Trailer New Look - The Retro Look.jpg The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 4.png The Winx Are Back 5.png The Winx Are Back 11.png The Winx Are Back 12.png The Winx Are Back 13.png The Winx Are Back 14.png The Winx Are Back 15.png Bloom Time Travel.png Bloom Time Travel 2.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 8.png Time Travel 9.png Time Travel 10.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 13.png The Winx S7 Trailer.png Bloom S7 Trailer.png Bloom S7 Trailer 2.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 2.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 4.png Promotional Video Magical Car Special.png Magical Car Special 8.png Magical Car Special 9.png Magical Car Special 6.png Magical Car Special 7.png Series Bloom Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Fairy Animals S07E14.png Winx S07E20.png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (3).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (7).png Winx S07E20 (8).png Winx S07E11.png Winx S07E11 (2).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (4).png Winx S07E11 (5).png Winx S07E11 (6).png Winx S07E11 (7).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (9).png Winx S07E11 (13).png Winx S07E11 (14).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (17).png Winx S07E11 (18).png The Retro Look.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (3).png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (4).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 15 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg |-|Season 8= Trailer Coming Soon... Series Coming Soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= Promotional Artworks UpsetBloom.jpg BloomSearchingforDaphne.jpg Movie |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Promotional Artworks Bloom & Sky Movie 3.jpg Movie Movie pic.jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Blom mad.jpg Blom_and_stela.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Oposite blom.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg Mutants again.jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The_end.jpg Artworks |-|Group/Signatures/Stock Arts= Season 1-3 Bloom Logo (Old).png BloomStellaLayla.png The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Together.png Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Bloom Logo.png Bloom Bloomix Sig.png Bloom School S6.png Bloom Domino S6.png Bloom Egypt S6.png Bloom Gardenia S6.png Bloom Calavera S6.png Bloom Zenith S6.png Bloom Bloomix Concept 1.png Bloom Bloomix Concept 2.png BloomBloomix03.png Bloom Mythix Couture.png Bloom's Mythix PNG.png Season 7 Movies Bloom Domino Gown (Artwork).png Bloom Riding Outfit Movie 2 (Artwork).png Bloom Domino Gown Movie 1 (Artwork).png Bloom Domino Suit Movie 1 (Artwork).png Others Bloom Christmas.png |-|YouTube= TMOTA - Bloom Title Card.jpg S7 Opening - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx 7 Trailer - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx Reunion - Title Card.jpg Youtube Subscribe S7.png FIFA Winx.jpg Bloom Sirenix Title Card.jpg Bloom Winx Cooking Title Card.jpg Bloom & Flora Secret Video.jpg Winx club bloom and stella WW Reunion.png Bloom Shine Like A Diamond S7 Artwork.jpg Winx Club All Transformations Title Card.jpg MODA MAGIA Bloom Coutre.png Winx Cruise - Lucky Draw.jpg Bloom Tynix Title Card.jpg WC Merry Christmas.png Bloom on summer tour.png Bloom on summer tour 2.png WR Bloom S7 School.png WR Bloom Butterflix.png ChannelArt Summer2015 EN.jpg ChannelArt Winter2015 EN.jpg.png Bloom Fashion Title Card.jpg Winx Club - Tutorial Magico Nastro Bloom.jpg Winx Club - Partecipate al concorso DeAKids!.jpg Winx Club - Winx Winter Tour 2016!.jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture - Kinder.jpg Shine Like A Diamond - Title - FR.jpg Bloom S5 Cruise.jpg Going Back Home.jpg Winx Secret Video - Bloom Mythix.jpg Winx Club - Quiz Games !.jpg Bloom Christmas 2014.jpg Bloom Butterflix (WM 145) + Bracelets.jpg Winx Club 7 - Tynix Soundtrack (Bloom).jpg Winx Club 7 - Tynix Soundtrack (Video) (Bloom).png Bloom Pink Ribbon 2.png Bloom Pink Ribbon.png Winx Club - Quiz Games - Bloom !.jpg Winx S7 Civillian - YT Channel Art.png |-|Poster/Album/Games Cover= Poster Winx Club Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 2.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 3.jpg Winx Club Butterflix 3D Poster.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks 2.jpg Winx Club - Earth Day Italia 2016 .jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Poster (April172016).jpg Winx Club Season 7 - Carrefour (Magical Party).jpg Winx Club - Performace at Montecatinin Terme (Spring Magic).png Winx Club - Children Tour.it (We are waiting).jpg Winx Club - Childrentours.it Website banner (April172016).jpg Album/iTunes (EP) Winx Club 6 - Bloomix Album Cover.jpg Winx Club Season 6 Episodes iTunes Cover.jpg Games Alfea Butterflix Adventures Logo.jpg |-|Facebook/Instagram= Facebook Bloom GTMP.jpg Magical Weekend.jpg Mother's Day 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg New Year Looks.jpg Happy Birthday Bloom 2014.jpg Fairy VS Princess.jpg Winx & Pixie S6.jpg Dance VS Music.jpg Happy Halloween 2014.jpg We Love Pijama Party.jpg Carnival Party.jpg Spring Is Winx.jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Gardenia).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6 2).jpg Winx Emoji (Bloom).jpg HappyBirthdayBloom2015.jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Calavera).jpg Bloom Bloomix (Facebook).jpg Hello Weekend.jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture S7.jpg Winx Club - Bloom, Stella & Flora - Carnival Party 2016.jpg Winx Club - Happy Spring Facebook.jpg Winx Club - Merry Christmas 2015.jpg Winx Club - Merry Christmas 2015 Banner.jpg Winx 6 - Gardenia (Game).jpg BloomFamilyTree.jpg Instagram WCMerryChristmas2015.jpg Happy New Year 2016.png WCValentineDayCountdown20163.png Winx Club - Bloom and Stella Ballerina Picture.png Instagram - Baby Winx - Hello.jpg Winx Club - Bloom Happy Weekend.png Winx 6 - Bloom Gardenia (Instagram).jpg WC7BloomElas.jpg |-|Others= Winx Marathon Banner.png Winx Calendar 2015.jpg Bloom & Elas Coloring.jpg Bloom Butterflix Party Banner.jpg Bloom & Stella Gardenia Side Banner (OW).jpg Winx Reunion ADS.jpg Winx Reunion ADS 2.png Bloom Season 6 Artwork (OW).png Bloom Mythix 2D Artwork.jpg Bloom Mythix Couture Artwork.jpg Bloom Moodboard 1.png|That's who I am! Bloom Moodboard 2.png|Sky and I... A truly magical love! Bloom Moodboard 3.png|Cooking...what a magical passion! Believix S4 Artwork (OW).jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Greece).jpg Nick JR Promo.jpg Butterflix 3D (Toy Fair).jpg WCSummerCamp B&S BF C.jpg WCWorldwideReunion2016.jpg Bloom Winter Magic (Banner).jpg BloomDominoPrincessRoom.jpg Winx Club - Winx Or Trix.jpg Bloom's Butterflix Couture (Ad).png Winx Club - Bloom Butterflix 2D (First Look, 2015).jpg Bloom Bloomix Wallpaper.jpg Bloom S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg All S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg Bloom, Stella & Flora S7 Civillian (Couture).jpg Bloom S7 Banner.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Background).jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Banner).jpg WCPRBOCT32015.jpg WCPRWOCT32015.jpg Bloom Glam Glitter (Image).jpg Bloom Butterflix Poster.png Bloom Civilian S7.jpg Bloom Civilian S7 2.jpg WinxClubReunionBloom3.jpg WCMSChristmasTourPoster.jpg WCHomeSweetHome.jpg Bloom Bloomix Couture (Vietnam Ad).jpg Winx Butterflix (Rainbow Brand Store).jpg WinxAvatarChristmasItem.png Winx 7 - Bloom Fairy Jungle (New Art).jpg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Dark Fairies Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Flame Category:Gardenia Category:Sky Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Lockette Category:Daphne Category:Earth Category:Selina Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery Category:World of Winx